


Red Shorts and Daiquiris | VMin

by Bangtanboysboo



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, M/M, bangtan boys - Freeform, bangtan sonyeondan - Freeform, bts - Freeform, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bangtanboysboo/pseuds/Bangtanboysboo
Summary: Prompt: Hot lifeguards might just make Jimin change his feelings toward waterparks entirely.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Genre: Fluff  
> Warnings: None

“Are you ready to go?” Jungkook called across the apartment. He heard a sigh of resignation and chuckled at the obvious sign of defeat from his roommate. 

“If we must… You know I don’t like swimming, Jungkook. Yet here I stand in new trunks and flip flops because you had to drag me along,” Jimin ran a hand through his hair. He had made it very clear that he didn’t want to go to some uppity country club and swim in luke-warm, chlorinated water that had god-knows-what floating around in it. Swimming was just not Jimin’s thing, but he was a good friend, and if it really made Jungkook happy, then he would go. 

“Ah, don’t be such a negative nancy, hyung. You’re going to have so much fun, and trust me when I say that the daiquiris are to die for,” Jungkook grabbed Jimin’s forearm, dragging him closer to the door.

“Wait… who let you have alcohol-” Jimin was cut off by an abrupt shush from his younger friend. He rolled his eyes but allowed Jungkook to drag him out of the shared apartment and into the blazing sun. He couldn’t help the groan of annoyance as the sharp sting of the sun’s rays consumed his vision. The thought of how ruined his hair would be after Jungkook would surely dunk him kept flashing across his mind, and the day seemed to become more and more over bearing. He was increasingly questioning if this was all really worth it. 

On the car ride to the club, Jimin made a very obvious show of slathering himself in thick sunscreen while side eying Jungkook who simply rolled his eyes and kept driving. 

They finally reached the destination and got in easily as Jungkook flashed his members’ card, and Jimin briefly wondered just how much money his parents had. He decided to just accept this day and make the best out of it that he could. Maybe if he drank enough daiquiris then it would be unsafe for him to swim, and Jungkook would leave him in peace to rest in the shade. 

“I decided to take you up on the offer of those daiquiris. I could use a nice, refreshing drink since it’s so damn hot-”

“Oh… they don’t serve those until two, silly. And Namjoon has to get them for me since I’m not of age, and neither are you, actually. Oh… yikes. I might have forgot to mention that Namjoon isn’t coming today. He has to work. I guess we’ll just have to get them next time. Sorry, hyung.”

Jimin swore he felt his eye twitch as the news crashed down on him like a ton… no, two tons of bricks right into his face. A group of squabbling kids ran past him at that moment, shoving each other roughly, getting him soaked and causing a surprised oomph to flee his mouth. Jimin wondered if anyone would notice if he suddenly attacked Jungkook and strangled him, however, the younger kid was much larger and stronger, and he quickly pushed that thought away.

“Alright,” Jungkook clapped his hands together. He clearly hadn’t noticed the small implosion that had just occurred inside Jimin’s head and looked around the crowded area. “I like the slides that they have in the back of this place. They’re usually for children, but they are so fun, I promise. Who decided that adults couldn’t have fun, huh? I swear it’s way better than just sitting around all day and baking like an oven-roasted chicken…”

Jimin allowed Jungkook to keep on talking. He zoned out as thoughts of blissful rest under an umbrella swarmed his mind. Jungkook might not like resting, but it seemed like absolute heaven next to what Jungkook was about to force him into. Jungkook continued on in his chattering, oblivious to the fact that Jimin had completely blocked out his excited babble. Sure, he was being a bit negative, but Jungkook and him just had completely different tastes in what they considered to be fun. Jungkook would run around all day and not be tired while Jimin preferred to stay home and cuddle in with a nice book.

They placed their belongings in lockers to be collected at the end of the day, and Jimin almost whined as he placed his sunscreen and phone in the tiny prison cell. He stripped his shirt off and shoved that in as well. Next came his flip flops. By the time he had everything packed away, he felt absolutely naked. Jungkook assured him that the new swim shorts looked great, but he just tightly smiled and held a silent funeral for his soon-to-be-burned shoulders and cheeks in his head.

They ran around riding the slides, Jungkook yelling in delight and Jimin grimacing as water stung his eyes and made his sunscreen run. After an hour, Jimin found that the water wasn’t that bad- it was actually refreshing- and he begrudgingly found himself enjoying his time. 

“Okay. We’ve wasted our time on the small stuff. Now it’s time to go on the big one.”

“The big one?” Jimin gulped. He was just getting used to the slides that he was forced onto. All he heard when Jungkook said ‘the big one’ was ‘you’re definitely going to regret this’ and ‘you thought your hair was messed up before? Just wait.’ He let out a loud sigh to show his discomfort, but it was obvious that Jungkook didn’t hear him in his own excitement as he pulled Jimin by his arm.

The slide towered over the back of the club, and Jimin wondered how he had never noticed it before. Dread built in the pit of his stomach as he wondered just how bad the wedgie would be from the water and plastic slide combined. The people that stood on the top of the stairs looked like ants, and Jimin could already feel the burn in his thighs as he counted the flights to the top. 

“This is my favorite thing ever. Come on, Jimin! The faster we climb, the faster we get to go down!”

“Yay…” Jimin sighed dryly. Jungkook was like a kid in a candy shop as he hauled Jimin after him. The bright smile never left his cheeks and small giggles occasionally leaked from his lips. Jimin thought three things in that moment: his smile is starting to hurt my eyes more than the sun, damn, don’t his cheeks hurt, and this muscle pig is really just an overgrown kid. 

They finally reached the top of the stairs, and Jimin tried as hard as he could not to double over and let out huge puffs of air from the tough climb. Jungkook seemed to be unaffected, bouncing happily next to Jimin. 

“This is going to be so fun, hyung. You won’t even want daiquiris next time we come. This slide is better than any waterpark I’ve ever been to!” Jungkook ran forward in delight when one of the lifeguards yelled Next. Jimin just chuckled and moved to step forward in the line. The nervousness was making his hands sweat, but he decided that a water park slide wasn’t the worst thing that could ever happen to him. He looked up to watch his step, but suddenly his eyes landed on something much more soft and tan than a plastic slide. The lifeguard that stood in front of him made everything stop, and the noisy babbling of people rapidly disappeared. 

As soon as he laid eyes on the man in the red shorts it seemed like time had slowed down and every second moved in extreme slow motion. He saw the water droplets fly from his golden locks as he flicked his hair to get it out of his eyes. He saw his biceps flex as he held the red rescue buoy under his arms. He saw the smooth, honey skin stretched over his abdomen and Jimin subconsciously swallowed hard. The wet, bright red, lifeguard’s shorts clung to his thighs and exposed just enough skin to make it very hard for Jimin to focus on anything else. This man at the uppity-I-don’t-want-to-be-here country club was frankly one of the most beautiful men that Jimin had ever seen, and suddenly he didn’t mind so much that Jungkook had dragged him there.

Jimin decided that he could live without daiquiris if it meant he could come back just to see this beautiful guy that stood a mere few feet from him. 

“Sir?” A voice broke him from his stupor. The voice was deep, and raspy, and had the most beautiful lilt that Jimin had ever heard… and it was coming from his new favorite lifeguard.

“Oh… sorry,” Jimin blushed, stepping forward. The man placed his hand on Jimin’s back, guiding him forward. He felt heat blossom in his shoulder where his large hand rested. If Jimin wasn’t red from sunburn already, he conceded that he was deeply colored because of the skin-to-skin contact.

“Keep your hands inside the slide. I usually have to tell everyone that, but that’s because it’s mostly kids that ride this,” the lifeguard chuckled. Jimin’s blush of attraction turned into embarrassment as he quickly became aware of the fact that Jungkook and him were basically the only adults on the slide. Jimin tittered an anxious laugh, wanting to pinch himself and get his feelings under control. He figured that the hot lifeguard just assumed that he was scared to ride the slide, and it was definitely not the first impression that Jimin had wanted to make. He sat in the tube, suddenly feeling very self-conscious and childish.

“Have fun,” he smirked at Jimin before pushing the inner tube down into the slide. Jimin’s mouth only hung open wide as he gawked at the lifeguard and watched as his form shrunk from behind Jimin.

He found the the rush of the slide was nothing compared to how the lifeguard had made his heart beat. Jimin decided that this was as cliché as anything he’d experienced, but he really didn’t care.

Jimin climbed from the bottom of the slide with a huge smile on his face and found Jungkook waiting for him.

“See! I told you it was fun! We should totally go on again.”

“Yea… it wasn’t so bad. I wouldn’t mind going again,” he laughed. He didn’t think it was important for Jungkook to know the real reason he wanted to ride it again. Jungkook didn’t need to know that his wide smile wasn’t due to the slide or the reason he wanted to ride again was for a few more delicious seconds in the presence of the hot guy.

Jimin lost track of how many times that he and Jungkook rode the slide that day. He wouldn’t have been surprised if it had been dozens of times. By the time the sun was beginning to set, the number of people at the club had begun to dwindle and Jimin already felt the sore ache begin in his joints and the warm heat that sunburns produced, but he chose to ignore it.

“Ready to go again?” Jimin asked brightly once more. When he heard no answer, he turned around to see Jungkook lagging behind. The poor kid looked dog tired with his hair astray and deep circles forming under his eyes. 

“Jimin… I think we should go home.”

“What? Why? We’re having so much fun!”

“We’ve been… riding slides… for hours now. I’m tired, and starving. Plus, the club closes soon,” Jungkook explained. Jimin’s shoulders dropped but he knew not to push it. He glanced back once more at the mega slide and sighed before following after Jungkook back to the lockers.

\---

The next time they went to the club, it was Jimin dragging Jungkook back towards the mega slide.

“Jimin, can’t we just lay by the pool today? I’m kind of tired, and I met this super-hot waitress last week. You won’t believe what her-”

“I’m sure whatever it is is great, Jungkook. I’ll take your word for it,” Jimin rolled his eyes. He didn’t really want to hear what Jungkook had to say about the ‘super-hot waitress.’ All he really wanted was to see the cute boy with the tan skin again. 

Jimin climbed the stairs two at a time, hauling Jungkook behind him. Jungkook shook his head in amusement. He wasn’t quite sure what had gotten into Jimin. He had yet to figure out that Jimin had developed a rather large crush on the lifeguard at the top of the slide.

Jimin hit the last step to the top and pulled Jungkook up. He looked excitedly around for his lifeguard, but suddenly the smile was wiped clean from his face. All he found were two, very bored looking lifeguards. One was picking her nails with an extremely disinterested look on her face while the other was seeing just how big she could blow she could blow her bubblegum. 

“Jimin… are you okay?” Jungkook asked. He had noticed the drop on Jimin’s face like the temperature had fell twenty degrees. He still did not put two and two together.

“Yea… I was just... expecting someone to be here,” he backtracked quickly when he saw the strange face that Jungkook was making. “That lifeguard… he’s just so good, ya know? I’d trust him with my life,” he leaned in to whisper in Jungkook’s ear. “I’m not so sure about these chicks.”

“Oh, Taehyung?”

“Is that his name?” Jimin hoped his voice didn’t sound too hopeful.

“Tall kid? Pretty tan… got kind of a boxy smile I guess…”

Tan? More like golden… and I’m pretty sure his smile is the most radiant thing I’ve ever seen, Jimin thought.

“Yea, that’s him,” Jimin smiled. 

“Oh, he’s one of Namjoon’s friends. His shifts change. He might be down at the food court right now or not here at all, I don’t know.”

“Look, are you going to go down the slide or not?” one of the girls snapped. 

The boys apologized and and went down the slide, but Jimin did not feel the usual rush that he was used to. A slight sense of dread filled his stomach as he realized that he did indeed have a big, fat crush on Taehyung.

 

\---

 

Jimin begged Jungkook to keep taking him to the fancy country club over the next few weeks. Jungkook eagerly accepted Jimin’s want to finally join him. He didn’t know what had suddenly changed in his older friend’s attitude, but he liked it. He liked it… for the first few weeks. He liked it until his skin was dry and burned from the sun constantly. He liked it until his hair seemed permanently crunchy from so much exposure to obscene amounts of chlorine. He liked it until his fingers just wouldn’t seem to un-prune themselves for hours from being so waterlogged.

Jimin came into the living room, smiling brightly with his towel draped over his shoulder. Jungkook wanted to keep the heavy sigh from escaping him, but he really didn’t have the will power anymore.

“Jimin, maybe we could try something else today?” Jungkook suggested. He was going to attempt to ween Jimin off of this obsession with the club that he had created.

“Why would we do that?”

“I’m getting kind of sick of daiquiris and swimming all the time…” He began. Jimin’s face fell into a childlike pout.

“Can’t we just go one more time? I’m already dressed and I’m actually really starting to enjoy my-”

Something suddenly snapped in Jungkook and he stood with a loud huff.

“No! You know what, Jimin? I have had one too many sunburns, and I’m sick of it! Go buy yourself a membership if you love it that much!” Jungkook stormed off in a cloud of his own outrage and left Jimin standing in the living room in his swim shorts. 

Jimin sighed and sat down on the couch. He knew there was no way he would be able to afford his own membership to the swanky club. He also realized that he had completely used Jungkook and taken his kindness for granted. He had wasted all his time fawning over Taehyung and he hadn’t even tried an intelligent approach or attempted to get his number. 

He spent the next few days moping around over someone he had never even had a proper conversation with. Jungkook continued to be moody around Jimin and almost completely avoided him. Jimin accepted the silent treatment, knowing that he fully deserved it. He just didn’t know how to apologize to Jungkook when Jungkook had been unaware of Jimin’s feelings this whole time. All he saw was that Jimin had been spoiled by the country club and threw a fit when he didn’t get his way.

After being cooped up inside the much too small apartment and being completely miserable for a few days, Jimin decided that he needed a day to himself, and shopping seemed like the perfect outlet for his frustrations.

He walked around mindlessly in the shop with nothing particular on his mind. Nothing stood out to him other than the misery that clouded his vision. Jimin was frustrated with his own actions and feelings.

He looked up after a moment, finally deciding to shove all of his feelings away and try to focus on shopping and relaxing, however, that didn’t happen. Jimin’s eyes widened as he caught sight of the one person he was trying not to think of.

Taehyung.

Taehyung was standing a meager few feet away from Jimin, mindlessly flicking through the swimsuits. He looked just as good as any other time that Jimin had seen him, but his hair was dry and styled and he was wearing normal, everyday clothes instead of the tight, red shorts that Jimin so loved. However, Jimin couldn’t ignore just how good Taehyung looked like this too. His skin stood out against the plain, white shirt he donned but it still hugged the muscles in his arms. Jimin suddenly decided to make a very immediate and impulsive decision as he surged forward. Unfortunately for Jimin, it seemed that any intelligent form of conversation that he’d been running over in his head had suddenly decided to take a vacation.

“Were you getting sick of the red trunks?” Jimin asked. In that one moment he realized everything wrong that he had done in his whole life. In one second, he realized the mistake he had made and wanted nothing more than to spontaneously combust and forget how idiotic he had been. 

Taehyung turned around, confused at who was talking to him randomly inside a clothing store. Jimin wondered how weird it would look if he started hitting his head against the wall or hid in the rack of swimsuits. He was sure that Taehyung had not noticed him, and Jimin had just made it obvious how much of a creep he was. 

“Who are you?”

“Shit… I… I…” Jimin frantically searched for an excuse. He gave up flailing his arms around after a moment and gave up. He’d finally worked up the courage to talk to one of the hottest guys he’d ever seen and had ruined it in less than one minute. “I got nothing… I’ve been going to that country club you work at with my friend Jungkook. Sorry if I weirded you out,” Jimin was about ready to turn around and leave so he could just bury himself under a rock, but the amused look on Taehyung’s face made him hesitate. “Um… I’ve been kind of checking you out for the past few months.”

Taehyung was silent for another moment before he busted into cute giggles. He covered his mouth as if that would hide the blush that spread across his cheeks, but Jimin did not miss that. 

“I know who you are. I just wanted to tease you. I’d be lying if I said I haven’t been checking you out too. It’s hard not to when an attractive guy rides you’re slide every day,” Taehyung’s face fell swiftly. “Wait... oh my god. That sounded really wrong. I just mean that… uh… shit,” Taehyung’s face was beat red, this time in embarrassment. 

It was Jimin’s turn to giggle this time. He knew Taehyung was cute, but he didn’t realize how bubbly and sweet he was. They fell into a comfortable silence, both of them flicking through the different colored suits. 

“My name is-”

“Taehyung, I know. Shit… I guess it was my turn to sound creepy. I… asked Jungkook about you and he told me about you,” Jimin finished. He felt the hot burn of blood in his neck and cheeks.

“I hope it was all good things. What’s your name?” Taehyung glanced up 

“Oh, my name’s-”

“Jimin. I know. I asked Namjoon, who asked Jungkook, who told me about you,” Taehyung smiled brightly. Jimin burst into laughter, his heart swelling. He was beyond elated that Taehyung had clearly shown just as much interest in him. 

“So now that we’ve revealed that we both had crushes on each other-” Jimin started. 

“Who said I had a crush on you?” Taehyung smiled smugly down at the cute man. The surprise and shock on his face was enough for Taehyung to feel a strange stirring in his chest. Jimin scoffed and pushed at Taehyung’s shoulder, scolding him for being so difficult.

“Ah, shut up and let me take you on a date.”

“You want to take me on a date?” The smug look made its way right back onto Taehyung’s face, and he found much delight in teasing.

“Would you stop being so bashful? I’m offering you free food and great company here.”

“I wouldn’t call it great company-” Taehyung tried to joke again. Jimin simply rolled his eyes.

“Are you like this all the time?” He asked as they made their way towards the register.

“Just ask Namjoon. He pretty much begs our manager to separate us so he won’t have to deal with my sass. There’s a pizza shop right up the street. My favorite pizza. You’ll love it, I promise,” Taehyung finished.

“Ah, and I’m supposed to be treating you…” Jimin sighed as he handed his card over to the cashier.

\---

“But it’s just so good,” Taehyung moaned into the pizza slice. Jimin watched in fascination as Taehyung downed one piece after another. They had made it to the pizza shop twenty minutes later, their new swimsuits in tow. Jimin had stopped after a few slices. The pizza was great, but he enjoyed watching Taehyung eat more than he wanted another slice because of how amusing it was.

“How many pizzas is that now?” 

“Three?” Taehyung stopped for a moment to think, his mouth full and a confused look on his face. He had pizza sauce smeared around his mouth, and all Jimin could think was how positively adorable he looked. He leaned forward in his chair, and swiped away the extra sauce with his thumb.

“Is there something on my face?” Taehyung asked. Jimin snickered at the innocence that Taehyung emanated. Jimin had only been able to remove a bit of the sauce, and Taehyung’s cheek were still covered in the stuff. Jimin thought a moment before answering.

“Nah, you’re good.” 

Taehyung nodded happily before diving back into the pizza. Jimin gazed at him with his chin rested in his hand thinking about how he would very much like to do this again.

 

\---

 

Three Months Later

“Have you ever considered working at the country club?” Taehyung whispered. Jimin and him laid tangled in their bed sheets, the morning light creeping between the cracks in the blinds. They laid on their sides facing each other, their ankles occasionally brushing. Taehyung’s hand rested comfortably on Jimin’s waist, his thumb tracing soft patterns in his skin. Jimin’s eyes drifted off as he considered Taehyung’s idea.

“Mm, I’m not really interested in being a bus boy, Tae. As much as I would love to work with you…”

“You should get your lifeguard certification! Then we could always work together near the pool. We get free daiquiris! And shit, Jimin, you’d probably look so sexy in nothing but a swimsuit,” Taehyung surged forward to kiss Jimin’s cheeks and neck. Jimin squealed and fought against the ticklish feeling of Taehyung’s lips against his skin. Taehyung’s fingers that had been innocently resting on Jimin’s waist now dug into his flesh, tickling his sensitive stomach.

“Ah! If you… promise… to... stop tickling me… then I’ll get an application!” Jimin yelped between trying to get in air as he was laughing hard. The roaming hands stopped in an instant, and the kisses turned softer and less teasing. 

“Good. Then I can see you all day, every day,” Taehyung pinched his cheek. His teeth nipped at Jimin’s jaw once before he pulled back so he could look at his favorite chocolate eyes.

“I might have to beg our manager to keep you away from me just like Namjoon,” Jimin made fake gagging noises. This only made Taehyung pull him closer until Jimin was tucked snuggly against his chest.

“You know you love me,” Taehyung hummed once it had quieted down between them. 

“Don’t get too full of yourself now,” Jimin joked. Taehyung pouted, sticking his bottom lip as far as it could go. Jimin relented a moment later with a huge roll of his eyes and a scoff. “Ah, I hate how your always right,” Jimin puffed out his lips, inviting Taehyung for a peck. He did just that, closing the distance between them to press a lingering kiss onto Jimin’s puckered lips.

“I’ll help you train. You’ll be a professional before they even hire you. How about that?” 

Jimin leaned forward this time to peck Taehyung’s lips. He lingered there, his palms coming to cup Taehyung’s cheeks and keep him close.

“I think that sounds pretty great, baby.”

 

\---

 

“Damn, baby. Your ass looks amazing in those shorts!” Taehyung yelled from the bottom of the slide. Their manager had been kind enough to let them work together after a strict PDA talk and had even gone as far as trying to keep as much space between the two boyfriends. That clearly didn’t stop them from flirting so much that Jungkook had retired his love for going down the mega slide. He made gagging sounds every time the couple showed anything remotely lovey-dovey even though Jimin had caught him more than a few times staring fondly at the couple. 

“Taehyung! You better watch that language when the kids are here at opening!” Their manager yelled. 

“Yes, sir!” He seriously saluted, however, as soon as the man turned his back Taehyung was back to winking and yelling suggestive comments at his now blushing boyfriend.

“Red is really your color baby! Reminds me of the marks I-” Taehyung got a whack on the back of his head for the comment. Taehyung was sure to make sure his grumbling manager was completely out of sight after that. 

“Lunch at two?” Taehyung yelled up at Jimin.

“What makes you think I’d want lunch with the likes of you?” Jimin yelled back. 

“Have you seen this face? And hey! Daiquiris on me!”

“We get them free, idiot!” 

“Lunch it is!”

Jimin just giggled before turning back to continue checking the slide. The smile on his face wouldn’t drop even when his cheeks began to ache. A few months ago, Jimin would have scoffed at the idea of even coming close to the “uppity” club, but he now found a very good reason to return every morning with the same bright smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first work, so please give it lots of love!
> 
> Tumblr: @bangtanboysboo


End file.
